


Salvation

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [10]
Category: House MD
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Who will rescue House this time?





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 222. Happy Birthday [sakinow](http://sakinow.livejournal.com/). Prompt: SOS.  
> Posted to LJ on August 10, 2011

By the time the cops showed up, it was almost a relief.

“What took you guys so long?” he asked as they cuffed him. He’d been spending money ostentatiously and signing his credit card bills with a flourish.

Who should he make that famous “one call” to? These days, Wilson was more likely to be plotting revenge with Cuddy than to come to House’s rescue.

It had to be somebody who still cared enough to arrange his bail from half way across the country. Someone who still loved him, in spite of everything.

“Cameron, it’s House. I need your help.”


End file.
